Playlists
by KiraLiven
Summary: Percy always has earbuds in his ears and his ipod on shuffle. Annabeth would rather sit at home and read, but he has other plans. Punk!percy. Just a short oneshot drabble thingy and I have no idea where it came from


**Heyyy! long time no see guys! Haven't done anything for this fandom in a while! Looking forward to actually having people read this because I'm more popular in this fandom than the others! 3 (it will be really sad if this didn't get as much views... Maybe I'll take this part out lol)**

**I really have no idea where this came from or whether I should develop it. It just came to me one day when I was listening to a mix CD (okay mix tape totally sounds better, but it was a CD so I can't say tape.) my friend gave to me (but like we're just friends totally not something more like just no I just ended up making this one with more intimacy because it's Percabeth and come on.) for Christmas. Super short and I'm not quite sure what's going on**

**I think this is a Punk!percy thing, like I think Percy's punk but I'm not sure and I suppose it doesn't matter, just the thing you have to know is that Percy always listens to music and Annabeth never does. I'm thinking that this goes somewhere in their relationship where they're best friends already but like, they've sorta been at odds because she doesn't like music and he can't believer her and everything so then this happens. I think.**

* * *

"I made you a playlist." The look on Percy's face showed that he was completely serious. "You're going to listen to the songs on this playlist. If you don't like them, fine. But at least give these songs a shot."

"Fine!" Annabeth huffed, throwing her hands up in the air and taking the CD he thrust into her hands.

"Listen to it."

"Now?" She looked at him, but his face hadn't changed. "Alright, then." She took out her laptop, slipping the CD in it. Percy reached around her, his close proximity making her pause briefly as he plugged his earphones in.

"Do you want to listen by yourself, or can I listen too?" He asked lowly, lips close to her ear.

"You can listen too." She managed, and he settled down beside her, their shoulders brushing, and he handed her one of the earbuds and slipping the other into his ear. Annabeth copied his movements with the other earbud.

She pressed play, and as the first notes of the song began, she saw Percy lean his head back, eyes closed. She liked the song instantly.

It wasn't the lyrics, or the way Percy's face looked throughout the entire thing. It wasn't the melody, or the way it seemed to sing into her ear directly, just for her and to be heard by no one else. Annabeth didn't know what it was, but something about the songs made her heart swell and a smile form on her face as she leaned her head back as well, eyes closed. Soon, she dropped her head so that it rested against Percy's shoulder. He didn't move, and they continued to listen.

There was something intimate about sharing music, Annabeth decided after the fifth song ended. Not in the way she enjoyed sharing and recommending books, the way she revelled in having another person with a book taste like hers, and yet still unique from hers. No, it was something more like the way that, even though she rarely listened to music, Percy knew which songs she'd like and which she wouldn't, anyway. Or maybe she liked them because he had given them to her. Maybe she liked them because they were from him specifically for her, because the CD was labelled 'Annabeth's playlist' and it was obvious that it was only for her.

But either way, she loved each song and each note and just being there, almost literally tuning out the world, just her and Percy sitting there, listening to music only the two of them could hear.

* * *

**Okay I'll be honest this entire thing was just because I wanted to write down what I felt but I can't write things about myself so I made Annabeth think a lot of it and I changed it up a bit more to distance myself from it. The only stuff that's really there is the ending.**

**Okay tell me what you think, I think I might be able to develop this, like add a beginning and maybe an ending? Like this could be a long oneshot wherein this scene is just one part and it could be punk!percy more and all, but then again I could just leave it. :P Tell me what you think!**


End file.
